


Incentive is All it Takes

by secretsillnevertell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsillnevertell/pseuds/secretsillnevertell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Henry, a senior in high school, is failing history, Regina has an interesting way to help him study. Believer Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Regina heard the front door shut, and the familiar sound of Henry's backpack dropping to the floor, she called for him from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom?" he asked, walking into the kitchen and to the island.

"I received a call from your history teacher today."

Groaning, Henry nodded, he knew what was coming, so he started his defense immediately. "I know, I just can't get all the dates straight."

Regina folded her arms over her ribs, raising her eyebrows. "He said that on your Presidents test you listed all the Kings and Queens of the Enchanted Forest that you knew about instead of the Presidents."

He gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged. "Why do we have to take U.S. History anyway? It's not like it's our history."

"Because you're going to go to college and you need to know those things."

Henry heaved a sigh and slid onto a stool, leaning against the counter with his elbows on the surface, his chin resting in one hand. "Do _you_ even know it?"

"Yes, Henry, I do. And you need to get an 'A' on your next test or you'll fail the class," Regina answered, her expression softening. "What can I do to help you pass?"

Shrugging, Henry muttered something under his breath, but looked up at her and said, "Can you help me study?"

Looking taken aback, she nodded and gave him a soft smile. "Of course I can, Henry. We'll start tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. After dinner, I guess?" He was nervous. His mom was really smart and he didn't want her to see how stupid he felt when it came to history, so after her agreement, he headed upstairs to pull out his study guide, making flash cards so the information was fresh in his mind, and she could use them to quiz him.

Regina was pleased he asked for her help. Henry seemed to do everything he could to avoid spending any sort of time with her lately, she supposed that happened when kids neared adulthood, so she never questioned it, but she was going to relish the time helping him study.

When dinner was over and Regina had finished the dishes, she headed up to his bedroom, knocking softly on the door before entering. Henry shifted awkwardly, dropping to lay on his bed and pointing to the notecards on his desk. "I made flash cards so you can quiz me."

Taking a seat at his desk, she turned the chair so she could face him and picked up the stack of cards. It started off rocky; Henry got more questions wrong than he got right and Regina tried her best to be patient, but when he picked up his mini basketball for his door hoop and started tossing it above him, playing catch with himself, she set the cards down in frustration.

Standing, she grabbed the ball when it was in the air and huffed a heavy breath. "Henry, you need to focus!"

"I can't. I'm stupid with this stuff."

"You are not stupid!" she argued. "I have no doubt that if you set your mind to it, you'll get it. You just need to try."

Henry closed his eyes and hissed out a frustrated growl. "Mom, stop. You can't agree that I'm stupid because it's like, your job to think I'm not, but I am."

"Then tell me why you're acing all your other subjects." Regina tossed the ball down, sitting on the bed so she was facing him, her feet still on the floor but her hip beside his. She placed her hand over his, squeezing his fingers. "Sweetheart, you are so bright and creative and so good at absorbing information. We just need to figure out how to make that help you with history."

Henry sat up against his headboard and sighed. "Can we just try again tomorrow?"

"Very well." Regina leaned into him, giving him a hug goodnight and kissing his cheek before she left his room.

 

The next day, Henry helped Regina with dinner and the dishes after they ate, then ran upstairs to get his flash cards. She'd decided studying away from his things might be helpful, so they headed into her study, sitting on the couch facing each other. Shuffling the stack, she held one up for him, smiling when he got the right answer, then biting her lip when he got the next three wrong.

Feeling warm, Regina shrugged off her blazer, leaving her in a crisp white blouse and she re-situated herself.

Henry groaned, mumbling, "Now that's incentive." He didn't think she'd hear him, but evidently she did.

"What did you say, Henry?"

Blushing, he lowered his eyes and shifted uncomfortably. "I just, uh, said that that would be incentive."

"What would be?" Regina asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"You just... uh, took off some of your clothes."

Surprised, she folded her arms over her chest and frowned.

"I don't understand."

Henry shrugged. "Does it matter? It's not like you'd do that."

"But it matters why you'd want me to," Regina insisted.

"Because you're hot. All the guys at school talk about it, about your body and whatever."

"I see." Standing, she straightened her shirt and nodded awkwardly. "I think that's enough for tonight. We'll continue tomorrow." With that, Regina left the room and hurried up to her bedroom.

She sat on the bed when she got there, the door shut tightly. Looking around, Regina bit her lip after a moment and walked to the full length mirror. With a tilt of her head, she unbuttoned her blouse and shrugged it off. Regina examined her torso, running her hands over her lace covered breasts, over her ribs and down her stomach until she reached the top of her pants. Unclasping those and pushing them off, she looked over her legs, the smooth skin over her muscles. She had always been fit, strong but soft muscles where she felt they should be. Regina turned to the side, taking in her slender arms, the rise of her chest and the slight swell on her stomach where her muscles were strongest. Letting her eyes drop lower, she looked over the curve of her bottom, one hand sliding over it. She was attractive, she knew that. She just never expected her son to notice. With a soft sigh, Regina pulled off her bra and walked away from the mirror, quickly dressing herself in pajamas.

When she laid in her bed, she let her thoughts run over Henry's words, those implying he wanted her to take her clothes off as motivation. Regina turned onto her side, pushing the thoughts away and doing her best to fall asleep.

 

The next evening they started again, sitting on the couch in her study as they had the night before. Regina nervously held up a card for him, letting out a light hum when he got it wrong. She could see the frustration in his face, so she reached one hand over and squeezed his. "You can do it, Henry. I know you can. Take as much time to answer as you need."

When she showed the next card, Henry deliberated over the answer, finally easing out "1941?"

"Very good, Henry!" Regina said, shifting and pulling back her hair as she slid her blazer off. She wasn't sure how much of this she could go through with, but she wanted him to succeed, and if it really was motivation for him, she would at least try. Shifting, she held up the next card.

He gave her a second correct answer, so she kicked her heels off. But it wasn't until his third correct answer, when she pulled her silk top over her head, looking away awkwardly, that he caught on to what she was doing. Henry let his gaze wander over her. She was still wearing a low cut black camisole and a skirt, over whatever her underthings were.

"Are you serious?" he asked breathlessly, his eyes focusing on the swell of her breasts until she cleared her throat.

"I... want you to succeed. It's just a body," she answered, shrugging lazily. "And if seeing it helps motivate you to try harder and helps me prove to you that you're not stupid, then why not?"

Henry grinned and said, "You're seriously awesome." He paused, then looked at the cards. "Ask me another question."

He got two in a row wrong, his face falling in disappointment. Regina rested a hand on his arm, then said, "You just need to concentrate on the answers, not what happens when you get one right. This next one is good, you should know it."

Sure enough, Henry got the next answer right, so Regina pulled her camisole out of her skirt, up and over her head,and tossed it to the side. He gave out a small groan, watching the way her breasts moved when she threw the silk aside and brought her arms back to her sides.

Regina stood after his next correct answer, unzipping her skirt and pushing it to the floor. She stepped out of the fabric and bit her lip as she sat down, wearing only her bra, panties, garter belt and thigh highs.

Henry's eyes darkened and he slid his tongue out to wet his lips. "Fuck... that's _really_ hot, mom."

Raising her eyebrows, Regina shook her head. "Language, Henry," she chastised, earning a mumbled apology.

He was distracted, she could tell by his series of wrong answers and how his eyes never fully focused when he raised them to look at hers. Finally, frustrated that it wasn't working anymore, Regina picked up her blouse and pulled it over her head, settling it back over her upper body. The action finally had Henry looking at her, his brows furrowed together.

"From now on, any answer you get wrong will lead to me putting something back on, while any correct one will have me taking something else off. Understood?"

Grumbling, Henry nodded, then smirked at her. "So what happens when you're naked?"

Without her permission, Regina felt her body heating under his gaze.

"You get to look," she answered, swallowing thickly as she watched his hips shift as he tried to readjust himself.

"... Can I touch?" Henry said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Regina's eyes widened, her arms coming up to cover the upper part of her thighs. "I... Why?"

"'Cuz you're hot. It's just touching. It doesn't have to mean anything."

"Why don't we just see if you can get enough questions right without getting some wrong. There's no point in agreeing to something if you don't know you'll get to see me without any clothes anyway." She tried to tell herself that her answer was entirely for his benefit, motivational, but she felt her body responding to the barter.

Regina teased him with his next two correct answers, leaving her shirt on and slowly unclipping her thigh highs, one at a time, one for each answer. He muttered that she wasn't being fair, which she countered by telling him that all he needed to do was give four more correct answers in a row and she wouldn't be wearing anything but her jewelry.

Henry brushed his hand through his hair at that, then nodded, telling her to ask more questions. With a smirk, she held up another card, then another, and a third, all of which he got right, so she was sitting in her black lace panties and bra, her hands reaching back to unclasp the hinge on her bra. Before she did, Henry asked, "C-can I?"

Hesitating a moment, Regina dropped her hands and nodded slowly. "Okay." He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her and gripping either side on the clasp, unhooking it with ease. When he pulled away, tugging her bra with him, Henry's eyes fixated on the newly exposed skin. It took all of his strength not to touch her, but he didn't, instead looking into her eyes with less than a foot between their bodies.

After a long moment, Regina cleared her throat. "One more answer," she murmured, her voice huskier and quieter than she had intended.

"Yeah. That's... go ahead and ask," he urged.

Chuckling, Regina shook her head. "Are you sure you don't need a moment?"

"I'm good."

She lifted another card, and he answered quickly, not even really reading the question before, and he got it wrong. Regina bit her lip, picking her shirt up once more and pulling it over her head. Henry groaned, mentally kicking himself for not paying attention.

"Back to needing two more answers."

"All right, go ahead." Regina nodded, showing him another card. He answered correctly, and her shirt came off again. Henry decided to take a moment before prompting her for the next question, his gaze taking her in, then finally shifting to look into her eyes as he waited for the next. It was a two-parter. The start and end of the Vietnam war.

"Uh..." _Think, Henry, think,_ he mentally scolded himself, frustrated that his mind was coming up blank. Running over the other wars they'd already covered, he finally said, "1955 to 1975."

"Months?"

"Shit... I don't know. Uh... November?"

Regina nodded. "November 1955 to when?"

Henry bit his lip as he thought hard on the answer, unable to come up with the month. "Any chance you want to go easy on me and let it pass?"

Tilting her head, she stood up, and Henry thought she was going to start gathering her clothes, but instead she slid her fingers into the sides of her panties and pushed them down, off her hips, then over her smooth legs.

Once she was standing in front of him, nothing left on to cover her, Henry let out a shaky breath as he looked her over. "You're... Jesus, fuck, you're incredible," he said, reaching his hands up before remembering he hadn't gotten permission to touch her. Instead of cupping her breasts, as he wanted to, he gripped her waist, pulling her to him and pressing his face against her stomach.

His lips brushed lightly against the smooth skin covering toned muscles, his tongue snaking out to taste the light saltiness of her body. Henry dropped his forehead against her, just above her navel, and he could feel her breaths, her stomach moving with each one she took, nearly panting at his ministrations.

Regina couldn't believe what they were doing, what _she_ was allowing, but he had looked at her in a way no one had in years and it was almost too much. Bringing one hand to his hair, she tunneled her fingers through the length on top and tugged his head back, tilting his chin up to look at her. Regina moved forward, pushing his upper body back against the couch and she straddled his knees, her chin against her chest as she pulled his face up and kissed him, her lips parted and her teeth nipping at his bottom lip. Henry tugged her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down so she was sitting in his lap. When he pulled away from the kiss, he smirked and asked, "Does this mean I have permission to touch you?"

"I don't know," Regina murmured, a grin of her own curling at the corners of her mouth. "Can you remember what month Vietnam ended?"

That alone was such a big reason for him to want to remember that he went through and shuffled the facts through his head. Finally, “April!”

Regina laughed, nodding and kissing him again, her fingers tracing slow circles on the backs of his hands where he was holding her waist. She moved her mouth over his jaw, to his neck, then nipped his earlobe and whispered, “You may.”

Henry moved his hands up her body immediately, cupping her breasts and rubbing his thumbs over her pert nipples. She let out a little gasp above him, so he looked up to see her looking at him with unadulterated desire in her eyes. Lowering his mouth once more, he took one nipple between his teeth, tugging it gently before soothing it with his tongue. The way they were on the couch had Regina too far from where he was hard in his pants, in desperate need for attention, so he reached down with one hand and started rubbing himself through his trousers as he held her ribs and switched his mouth to her other breast.

Seeing what he was doing, Regina moved her hand down, pressing hers on top of his so the only thing stopping her from cupping him through his pants was his own hand. She caught his lips with her own, but didn't move to touch him more than she already was.

Henry gripped her tighter, sliding his hand down her stomach until he touched a small, neat patch of hair, but Regina gripped his wrist and stopped him.

"Now now, where would that incentive go to pass your test if I let you touch me there?" she asked teasingly, her lips curling into a grin.

"Seriously? Does that mean...?"

"It means that you probably want to pass your test, my darling." Regina left a soft and lingering kiss on his lips, then moved to gather her clothes, leaving him alone in her study as she made her way to her bedroom.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The day Henry brought home his test was a good day for him. Not only was he proud of himself for getting a ninety-eight on his test, but he knew his mom would be proud. Not to mention what she had implied for incentive. When he got home, she was still at work, so he decided on a shower, relieving himself of his excitement at the thought of being able to see her body again, to _touch_ her (maybe, as no actual promise had been made, just a strong implication).

Still, he was very excited. Since he was sure his mom would want dinner first, he didn't hurry his shower, instead taking the time to close his eyes and remember what she had looked like, her body bare in front of him, her perfect breasts on display, and the way her lips had felt against his. Henry stroked himself, his grip tight as he jerked over his length. When he felt himself grow close, he imagined some part of himself being buried in some part of her body; he wouldn't be picky about which because just the thought of her touching him had his release dripping over his fingers and onto the shower floor. Finishing up, he got out and towel dried his body, taking extra measures to neaten up his nether region and pamper himself, just in case.

He was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans when Regina got home. She went straight to the kitchen, as he'd suspected she would, and began maneuvering around to prepare dinner. Henry soon walked in, finding her at the island and giving her a pleased smile.

"Hello, sweetheart. How was your day?" she asked, looking up from the chicken she was cutting to smile at him.

"Great. Uh, so I got my test back."

"And?" Her face was turned back down to her work as she continued the task.

Pulling the funnel folded packet from his back pocket, Henry dropped it onto the counter in front of her, the bright red percentage written and circled in the top right corner of the page.

She smirked, raising her eyebrows and looking up at him through her lashes.

"I told you you had it. You just needed to properly apply yourself."

Henry grinned, pressing his lips together and nodding. "Yeah, well... I just needed to have a good reason to care, I guess," he hinted.

"You should have cared enough about passing."

"I guess." His answer was much less excited than his previous words, and he wondered if that meant she didn't care about what she'd said. Shrugging, he sat down on a stool and pulled the test back, rolling it and shoving it back into his pocket.

She worked a few more minutes on the chicken, scraping it into a pan on the stove before moving to the sink and washing her hands. When Regina turned around, she walked to Henry, nudging him to face her.

"I just thought you'd at least be more excited for me," he muttered, turning the stool to look at her.

"Darling, I am beyond proud of you," she answered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and stepping forward to stand between his legs. Regina hugged him tightly, and Henry responded by wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, tugging her tighter to him.

"Thanks, mom," Henry said, burying his face in her hair. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Pulling back just slightly, Regina cupped his cheeks and smiled. "You could have, but I'm proud of you either way." She then tilted his face up, pressing her lips softly to his. It was over too quickly, far too much so for Henry's liking, but Regina gave him another smile. "Patience, Henry."

 

Dinner was torture for him. Her kiss and words ran over and over in his mind and all he wanted to do was sit in her study and look at her again. He loved that she trusted him enough to give him such a gift, to know that he would never tell or take advantage of her without the words ever even being needed.

Henry helped her clean up in the kitchen, then sat at the island and watched as she prepared small tupperware dishes with their lunches for the next day. After Regina was finished, she moved around the island and took his large hand into hers, tugging him from his seat and toward the study.

Henry shut the door behind them, then followed her to the couch where she'd taken a seat. He grinned at her, the expression almost shy as he watched her chocolate eyes move their way over his body.

"I guess good boys deserve rewards," she murmured, making him groan.

"I don't expect anything... not if you don't want to," he whispered, his voice thick. Regina gave him a look of doubt. "Hoped, definitely," Henry quickly added. "But no expectations, I promise."

Smiling at his thoughtfulness, she shook her head slowly. "I want to. I shouldn't. But I want to." He took that as permission, sitting opposite her and taking her face in one hand, leaning in to kiss her. Regina let out a soft moan, sliding her tongue past her lips and along his. Henry opened his mouth to her, his free hand wrapping around her waist and bringing her closer to him.

She brought her hands to the bottom button on her blouse, undoing it and reaching for the next one, but Henry stilled her hands, pulling them away and beginning to undo the rest of the buttons himself. Once he was finished, he pushed the article off her shoulders, and Regina let it fall away. His hands moved for her bra clasp, undoing that and tugging it off her.

Henry took in the sight of her, once again naked to the waist for him and him alone. He cupped her breasts in his hands, kneading them gently and pressing another kiss to her lips. Regina stood, unclasping her pants and pushing them off her hips, along with her panties, then stepping out of them until she was standing right in front of him, one of his legs between hers. Groaning, Henry reached for her waist, gripping her and pressing his lips to her stomach, exactly as he had before. She pulled away slightly, just enough to tug his shirt up, his arms raising to allow her to pull it off him.

Henry ran his hands up her back, fingers trailing over her soft skin and taking in the slight raise where her shoulder blades protruded and the dip along her spine at the small of her back. He felt the dimples just above her ass, then his hands moved down over the rounded flesh, squeezing and bringing her closer, his lips and tongue making a wet trail from hip to hip. Tracing his hands down to the back of her thighs, Henry gripped her, urging her to move closer to him, and Regina complied, kneeling on the couch, the insides of her knees against the outside of his thighs.

He brought his hand to her stomach, pressing his palm flat against the toned muscles and moving it down slowly, hesitantly, worried she would stop him. But his thumb was soon moving through a neat, trimmed patch of hair and she wasn’t saying anything, only looking at him with a look so full of lust that he could barely contain himself, so he continued, eyes trained on where his hand was moving.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered, the moment his thumb brushed over her wet clit. Then Henry looked at her again, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You… you actually want me.” His tone was surprised, disbelieving.

Regina lowered her head, hands finding his jaw and pulling his face closer as she brought their lips together in a kiss. “Of course I want you.”

Her words had him moving his hand faster, sliding between her legs and feeling the wetness pooled there. Releasing another groan, Henry traced his fingers through her folds before checking her face to find the reassurance etched in her features. Green eyes locked on chocolate and he pushed two fingers into her.

Regina’s head dropped back as she released a thick moan at the pressure inside her. She rocked her hips forward, letting him know it was okay… it was wonderful, really. So Henry moved his fingers, stroking them in and out of her and finding her clit with his thumb. And touching her, fucking her in some way, it was all he’d wanted, it was everything he had imagined. She was so tight, so wet, and so fucking deliciously hot. But he wanted her beneath him, so he pulled his fingers from her, gripping her hips with both hands and lifting her enough off her knees that he could drop her onto the couch.

Standing, he unbuckled his belt, not even bothering with the button and zipper on his pants before he was pushing them down, leaving his boxers on. Henry then moved his body over hers, holding himself up with one elbow on the arm of the couch above her head. He returned his hand to her, pushing two fingers back into her and curling them as he pumped into her, his thumb brushing side to side over her clit.

Regina was surprised at his initiative, but she wasn’t complaining as she leaned up and caught his lips with her own, kissing him as he finger fucked her. His tongue met hers eagerly, and she writhed beneath him as they kissed, hips rocking into his touch. Henry trailed his mouth down her neck, shifting his body so his eyes were level with her breasts, and he took one pert nipple into his mouth, sucking it and flicking at it with his tongue.

Moaning, Regina tunneled her fingers through his hair, one hand holding him against her breast while the other held his warm body against her. She could feel her body growing close, that familiar tightening low in her belly and the tensing of her muscles as he quickened his fingers. It was short moments later that she came on him, her walls squeezing his fingers and her hips jerking up against him as she cried out his name.

Henry grinned, leaning up to kiss her again. She couldn’t explain why she wanted him, not at all, but she did. That desire had her moving a hand between their bodies, pushing beneath the band of his boxers and taking him in her palm, her fingers wrapping around him. She began pumping her hand, stroking him and squeezing him as she moved over his length.

“Fuck, mom,” Henry groaned, his mouth latching to her neck and sucking as she worked him. Regina kissed the side of his head as he sucked on her, only her bottom lip catching him and leaving her wanting more from him. She repeating the action, and he took the hint, tilting his head back so he could press a kiss to her lips. He then met her tongue with his and they kissed fervently as Henry’s hips starting moving into her touch until he was fucking her hand more than she was jerking him off.

His masturbation in the shower had him lasting longer than normal, but the fact that it was her, that it was Regina whose hand was snug around his cock had Henry coming, hot liquid covering her hand and dripping onto that neat, dark patch of hair that was so close, _too close_ , to where he really wanted to be. Instead of moving away from her, he dropped against her body, his head on her chest and his lower stomach snug against her still heated core.

Regina relaxed, pulling her hand from between them and pulling down the throw blanket from the back of the couch, wiping her fingers off on it. She gently stroked his hair with her free hand, smiling softly to herself. “You’re not a virgin,” she whispered observantly.

“I’m not,” Henry answered. “Does that surprise you?” He raised his head, resting his chin on her chest so he could look up at her.

“No. Well, yes, but not for any reason other than every parent’s desire is that their child won’t have sex until they’re in their thirties.”

Chuckling, he shook his head and smirked. “Does that mean you wanted to be the first woman to touch me?”

“... The idea thrilled me for a moment, after I gave you the incentive to do well, but it doesn’t bother me.”

“Good.” Henry leaned up, kissing her with a lingering tenderness. “So… do I get to fuck you?”

Regina hummed thoughtfully, then shook her head. “My darling, It’s quite important that you pass the class. This test was a good step in the right direction, but you need to be able to graduate.”

He smirked, nodding his head in amusement. “All right, then.”


	3. Chapter 3

Graduation Day took far too long to arrive in Henry's eyes, but came far too quickly for Regina. Despite the behavior she'd taken part in with Henry, there was still an overwhelming part of her that wanted him to remain her baby, wanted him to need her. But he was an adult, had had his eighteenth birthday since their last late night rendezvous. And now, well, graduating high school made it even more official; he was an adult.

His reason for skipping the senior all-night party after graduation wasn't lost on her; she knew she'd made an unofficial deal with him to pass his history class. Still, she wished he hadn't chosen to skip it; it was almost like an official parting from his friends, since graduation seemed to be more for the parents than the students. But he had, and he was an adult, so she couldn't, _wouldn't_ , tell him he had to partake in it.

She made her way to the school gymnasium for the small ceremony, taking the saved seat by Snow, David, Neal, Emma and Hook. The ceremony was quick, but it was a small town, so Regina hadn't expected more. Then there was the celebratory dinner party she'd invited his family to, along with Archie, Ruby, Granny, and a few others who'd been like family to him as he'd grown up.

The dinner seemed to pass slowly, food exchanging hands and stories of his rebellious (but mildly so) teenage years told around the table in her dining room. Snow had insisted on staying to help with the cleanup, while David and Neal lingered in the family room with Henry, his grandfather trying to insist that it still wasn't too late to head to the party.

And finally, _finally,_ everyone left, and the house was nearly as immaculate as it had been before the party. Regina was in the kitchen making a cup of tea when Henry walked in slowly, sitting down at the island across from where she was pouring the steeped tea into a cup.

"Do you want a cup?" she asked, looking up at him and smiling softly.

Henry nodded, giving his own smile. "Sure, what kind is it?"

"Chinese green tea."

"Yeah, that sounds great."

Regina turned then, going to collect another cup from the cabinet. Bringing it back to the island, she poured him some and slid it over the smooth surface to where he sat. "Did you enjoy your day?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks, mom. Everything was great." He wasn't going to bring it up. Henry would leave the offer to lie in wait to see if she brought it up. He would never be one of the men who added to the horror of her life story.

"Good, baby, I'm happy it went so well." She sipped her tea, watching him for a moment as he, too, took a drink. "You deserved it. You have made me very proud, Henry."

Henry smiled again. "Thanks, mom. That's all I've ever wanted to do."

Regina smiled, reaching across the island and weaving her fingers through one set of his. "You always make me proud. Shall we finish our tea in my study?"

Henry nodded, pushing down the immediate arousal he felt. He still wasn't sure she was intending to offer him anything, but as their other occurrences had taken place in her study, it seemed almost poetic this one would, too. Standing, hand still clasped in hers, Henry followed her to the quiet, dimly lit room. He let go of her hand to shut the door behind them, and then followed her to the couch. Once they were sitting, Regina sipped her tea again, setting it to rest on the table in front of them.

"You know... it didn't have to be tonight. You could've gone to spend time with your friends."

"Are you upset I didn't?" he asked, a small frown on his lips, which he tried to hide by sipping his drink.

Regina shook her head. "No. I always enjoy your company. I just don't want you regretting it later."

"I have all summer to see my friends." He set his cup down beside hers and turned to face her. "But I'm not... I mean, I want to um, be with you, like that, but I'm not expecting you to do it, if you don't want to."

Chuckling softly, she shook her head again. "I want to. I shouldn't feel that way, but I do. I've been anticipating your graduation as much as you have," she admitted quietly.

"That's doubtful. You have no idea how long, or how many times I've dreamed of having you."

Regina cupped his face in her hands, drawing him closer and pressing her lips to his. Henry let out a small moan as he opened his mouth, sliding his tongue out to run across her lips. She opened her mouth to him, meeting his tongue with her own. He moved his hands to her hips, tugging her into his lap, then pushing her dress up so it wasn't stretching so tightly across her parted thighs.

Henry broke the kiss to move his lips down the line of her jaw to her neck, his tongue pressing to her skin with every kiss. Regina couldn't even bring herself to care about the small spit trail he was leaving along her skin. She enjoyed his mouth, wanted it, wanted _him_ , despite how completely wrong it was. His hand moved up her side, sliding around to her back in search of the zipper on her dress. He unzipped it tentatively, but when Regina gave him no reason to pause, Henry finished pulling it all the way down, his hand immediately finding her soft skin in the opening.

After a moment, Henry moved his hand back to the hem of her dress, pushing it up higher as Regina raised herself from him in assistance. Tugging the dress up and over her head, he tossed it to the side and took in her body.

"God, you are so beautiful, mom," he whispered, reaching around to unclasp her bra. Once he pulled that off, Regina started unbuttoning his shirt, and he leaned forward so she could push it down his arms. Henry tugged it the rest of the way off, then, with a quick kiss, he gripped her hips and lifted her off him, moving her to lay on the couch, his body hovering over hers. He pressed the bulge in his pants against her lace-covered core, and Regina let out a moan, her hips rocking into him instinctively.

She moaned softly again, unable to control it with his body so close to hers. Regina moved her hands to his waist, tugging him tighter against her and leaning up to kiss him. Meeting his tongue with her own, she smoothed her hands up his back, feeling the toned muscles beneath his skin.

Henry kissed her back with fervor, moving one hand down to cup her breast, squeezing it gently, then finding her nipple with his fingers. He tugged, twisting and rolling it between his fingertips.

"Fuck, I want you."

Regina nodded her consent, moving her hands to his pants to undo his belt. Once that was taken care of, she unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper. She shoved at the top of his pants and boxers, pushing them down as much as she could.

Henry finally moved off her, shoving his clothes off and tugging her underwear down her toned legs, off her feet. He moved back on top of her, sliding his fingers through her folds, finding wetness there that made him let out a groan.

"God, mom..."

She laughed softly, taking him into her hand. "That's right, baby," she murmured. "That's all for you." She knew it was wrong, she shouldn't want him like this - shouldn't be doing this with him, but that didn't stop her. Regina led him to her entrance. "I want you, Henry."

Needing no further encouragement, he pushed into her, his breath catching as he felt her tight, wet heat surround him.

Regina gave a soft whimper as he filled her. She was certain the taboo of what they were doing was half the reason it made her so hot for him.

He gave her a moment, and himself, if he was being honest. She felt too incredible, like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Henry slowly started thrusting in and out of her, setting a steady rhythm, and definitely not going slowly.

"Oh, Henry... Yes," she breathed, meeting his every thrust, rolling her hips against him. He was too good, and while she'd had the thought before that she wouldn't have minded being his first, she knew this was better; this was experienced and knowledgeable.

Henry moaned as he fucked her, bending his back and taking her nipple into his mouth. He sucked, gently at first, then harder, flicking his tongue against her nipple.

Letting out a soft cry, Regina cupped the back of his head, holding him to her breast. "Just like that, my darling," she encouraged, arching her back just slightly. "More..."

He switched nipples, taking the other between his teeth and moving his hand to her wet nipple. Henry dragged his teeth over the pert flesh, and then soothed it with his tongue. He thrust just slightly faster, enjoying the sounds of slapping flesh and gasping breaths that surrounded them.

She tugged his hair lightly, after several moments of enjoying his mouth on her breast. Regina pulled him back up to her, meeting his lips with her own again and kissing him hungrily. They moved together, and she whimpered when his hand moved to grip her ass, kneading the flesh with his fingertips and raising her hips as he fucked into her.

Needing more, Regina started moving one hand between their bodies, but Henry stopped her, using his own hand instead, finding her clit easily and rubbing it. She cried out at the added touch, growing closer with his pace.

“Fuck, mom,” Henry groaned. He was getting close, and he needed her to come first; there was no way he was going to finish without making sure she did, not when he finally got to have her how he wanted to.

Speeding up his fingers on her, he moved his lips down her neck and kissed along the side of her throat. Henry felt nothing but pure pleasure when she called out his name as she tightened on him. It was the best feeling he'd ever had. He thrust faster then, since she'd come and was currently panting heavily beneath him. It was only a few strokes more before he was coming, too, and Henry quickly decided that the feeling of coming inside of her was only second to that of her coming on him.

Regina pulled him down onto her, her arms wrapping around him as she held him to her chest. Henry pillowed his head on her shoulder, looking at her and smiling.

“That was amazing.”

She nodded, kissing along his forehead. “It was wonderful, baby,” Regina murmured, closing her eyes and thinking over everything that had led them to this moment. None of it bothered her like it probably should have. Not at all.

 


End file.
